Buzzer
The Buzzer - also known as Stinger - is a flying insect-based Badnik created by Dr. Eggman. This robot is a redesigned version of the Buzz Bomber, though is more versatile and has been modified on many occasions. Description The Buzzer is a flying Badnik that resembles a hornet; it has a round, black body, its head is red with yellow antennae, and its tail is striped yellow and black. The Buzzer is typically propelled by two engines on struts attached to its back, but modified versions have also sported wings. Its primary weapon is a thermal energy blaster built into its tail. Game appearances Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) Buzzers make their first appearance in the 16-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Appearing in the Emerald Hill Zone, they can be found flying at low speed in a side-to-side patrol pattern. When the player is within range, the Buzzer will aim its tail gun and fire a small fiery projectile before resuming its patrol. It can defeated with a single Spin Jump or Spin Attack. Sonic Blast The Buzzer appears in Sonic Blast's Green Hill stage, with the same appearance and attack pattern as it had in Sonic 2. Its projectiles are quite small and can be difficult to avoid. Sonic Advance In Sonic Advance, Buzzer Badniks go by their Japanese name "Stinger". They look largely the same as their original models from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, but they now have mandibles and their engine struts have been replaced with a helicopter rotor. Encountered in Neo Green Hill and Angel Island, Stingers carry out the same attack patterns as in previous appearances: flying from side to side and stopping briefly to shoot at the player. They can be destroyed by any player attack. Sonic Advance 2 There are two types of Stinger that appear in Sonic Advance 2. The first is the same type that appears in Advance 1 which stops in mid-air to fire its tail gun at the player. The second type is not equipped with a gun but a more traditional insect stinger; at sight of the player, it will swoop down from the air and attempt to sting the player. They appear in the Leaf Forest, Sky Canyon and Egg Utopia Zones. Sonic Advance 3 In Sonic Advance 3, Stingers return to their previous design, utilizing their twin engines and tail guns, but retaining their yellow fangs. They appear in the Sunset Hill and Chaos Angel Zones. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Returning in Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Buzzers have been redesigned once again. They appear similar to their original design, but have been modernized somewhat, with visible seams and joints. The most notable changes are to the tail, which is larger than it used to be, and the engines which now seem to resemble cannons. Despite their upgraded appearance, Buzzers still behave in the same manner as they did in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and move side to side slowly through the air, stopping to shoot at Sonic when he passes by. They appear in the Splash Hill Zone. Sonic Colours With their most recent redesign, Buzzers now sport both engines and insectoid wings. Appearing in 2D sections of Sweet Mountain and Starlight Carnival, Buzzers usually can be found hovering in one position, often providing the player with a means of traversing the terrain by chaining Homing Attacks over a row of them. Their weapons have also been enhanced and they charge up large destructive energy blasts. Though their projectiles are larger, they don't move very fast and are still relatively easy to evade. Sonic Generations Retaining their design from Sonic Colours (which is now shared by Buzz Bombers apart from the colour scheme), Buzzers appear in Green Hill Act 1 and both acts of Planet Wisp. In the Classic Sonic acts, Buzzers can either move from side to side and take aim at Sonic when he's in range, or simply hover on the spot. In the Modern Sonic acts, they remain stationary. When attacking, Buzzers charge up an energy blast that makes a distinct hum as it charges, providing the player with ample warning of the incoming attack. The projectiles also move quite slowly, reducing the threat they pose. Other appearances Sonic the Comic Buzzers were a mainstay of Dr. Robotnik's army in the UK-published Sonic the Comic, appearing in multiple issues both during and after the doctor's rule over Mobius. Depending on the artist, the Buzzers' appearances would change slightly. Archie Comics Buzzers have only appeared in the Archie Comics' Post-Super Genesis Wave era, their history mostly being identical to their video game counterparts. Variants * Buzz Bomber * Beeton * Poh-Bee Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Badniks Category:War Machines Category:Eggman Machines